Kooky Kid
Kooky Kid'' (name "''Kooky" never actually mentioned throughout the series) is a recurring character in the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! television series. In the majority of his appearances, he wiggles his fingers while saying "That's kooky!" (this normally happens after something strange occurs). Description Kooky Kid is a supporting character in the series. He appears in more than half of all episodes. He seems to have a vague resemblance to Earl. Both have braces and be colored the same shade of orange. Every once in a while, something that he comments on will happen to him also. For example if he gets hit by a pie or falls in the river, he makes a comment on himself by saying "kooky". Whenever something weird happens, he also says "that's kooky", or sometimes, just "kooky". He also doesn't have any known relatives like most characters. Even though he is one of Wubbzy's friends, Wubbzy hardly ever hangs out with him except in A Tale of Tails. In that episode, he made fun of Wubbzy because he had a bendy tail, but after he showed him and the other kids what he can do with his tail, they all became friends. Looks Kooky Kid is an orange human-like creature with very short reddish orange hair. His ears appear to be rounded, and he has normal black eyes with white shine-spots on them. His nose is big and black, and he seems to lack a tail. He wears braces shaped like small Xs. He almost resembles Earl expect he has no freckles and hasn't gained any weight. He largely wears no clothes just like Wubbzy. He has similar braces to Chester from The Fairly OddParents!. Appearances Kooky Kid appears in most episodes throughout the series. He made his debut appearance in A Tale of Tails, the series' pilot episode. In most appearances, he says his "Kooooky!" or "That's kooooky!" line while wiggling his fingers. However, in A Tale of Tails, he doesn't just say "Kooky", but says, "Your tail is kooky!" Kooky Kid also makes a cameo appearance in a few episodes, where he makes an appearance but says nothing. In Who Needs School?, Kooky Kid is seen in the classroom waving at Wubbzy after Buggy told him that the new kids they didn't know are now their new friends. In Big Birthday Mystery, Kooky Kid is seen in the Wubb Club with everyone after they turn on the lights and yell, "Surprise!". In Wuzzleburg Idol, Kooky Kid briefly appears as the first one in line to enter the building where the competition is about to be held. His last appearance is in Run for Fun, when he competed in the Wuzzleburg Olympics. He only appears in a non-speaking role. Personality Kooky Kid doesn't have much of a personality aside from being a kid. He's mainly known for making cameos and saying his famous line when something unusual happens most of the time. Trivia * Kooky Kid makes a cameo in the online game, Wubbzy's Amazing Adventure. * In the 'Good Night Wubbzy Bedtime Counting' app game, his name is directly addressed as 'Kooky'. Gallery Kooky Kollectibles - All Figures (Front).png Kooky Kollectibles - All Figures (Back).png Kooky Is Cool - 124.png Kooky Is Cool - 127.png Kooky Is Cool - 126.png Kooky Is Cool - Ex2.png Kooky Is Cool - Ex1.png Kooky Kollectibles - Package 5.png Kooky Kollectibles - Package 2.png Kooky Is Cool - 125.png Kooky Is Cool - 097.png Kooky Is Cool - 055.png Kooky.png|This is Kooky! 032 Your tail is.png|Your tail is 033 kooky..png|kooky. 058 And kooky..png|and kooky. 367 Wow!.png|Kooky and Pink Girl saying Wow! Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Wuzzleburg residents Category:Orange characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2